


Best Friends

by islabbe



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:04:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4357343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islabbe/pseuds/islabbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emilia has been Kit's best friend for years, but she's always wanted more.  So what happens when he shows up drunk at her door after an argument with his girlfriend Rose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Friends

The music was thumping as the three of them stepped into the club.  Kit, Rose and Emilia smiled as the paparazzi took pictures of them, no doubt they’d be on the internet in a few hours if not minutes.  Emilia looked over at her two friends and smiled as her best friends Rose and Kit shared a quick peck.  Though Emilia was smiling on the outside, her heart felt like it was being torn in two.  Kit and Rose had been dating for the past six months and every time Emilia looked at Kit with her best friend she had to look away before her heart hurt too much.  Emilia had had feelings for her Game of Thrones co-star for almost a year, she hadn’t acted on them, but it was at times like this that she’d wished she had.  She needed a drink of something strong and a good-looking guy to help her take her mind off Kit.  After almost an hour straight dancing, Emilia’s legs were hurting and she was dying for a drink.  Smiling politely at the tall guy she was dancing with, she excused herself and made a beeline for the bar.

 

“One piña colada please” she asked smiling at the bartender when it was her turn to order.  She plopped herself down in one of the barstools and sighed as she looked back at the dance floor.  She hadn’t seen Rose and Kit since she left them for the dance floor yet the ache in her chest remained.

“Hey, are you okay?  You seem a bit down.”  Emilia jumped, pulled from her thoughts.  Kit stood to the side of her with a worried expression.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just tired.” Emilia replied, giving him a small smile.  “Where’s Rose gone?” she asked looking around for her red-haired friend.  Kit took a seat on the barstool next to hers.

“She just nipped to the loo.  She was looking for you before, she said wanted to talk to you.” He said taking a sip from his beer.

“What about?” asked Emilia, a frown forcing her face to be scrunched up.

“I’m not sure, probably a catch up since we’ve all been busy with work” he offered smiling “and don’t frown, you’re so pretty and you should smile.” He said cupping her cheek before smiling.

Emilia looked up into Kit’s brown eyes and leaned into his hand.  She smiled at him and wished that this was a regular occurrence.   Kit smiled back at her and she felt her heart flutter in response.

 

“I’m glad that you’re friends with Rose, it really means a lot.  I honestly couldn’t be happier at the moment and I’m glad I get to spend my time with both of you together” He spoke softly before removing his hand from her cheek.  Emilia tried not to let the pain show on her face but it was like a knife stabbing her through the heart slowly.  Her face was still warm where his hand had been and she looked down so her eyes couldn’t betray the envy she felt.

 “I should go.” He smiled before kissing her cheek and walking to more of his friends.  She watched him walk away a sad smile.  Emilia leaned against the bar and sighed.  She felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning, she saw her closest friend beaming at her.

“Em, how are you?  I’ve not seen you all night, where’ve you been?”  She asked pulling her brunette friend into a tight hug.  They stayed at the bar and chatted a bit more about work and their upcoming projects.  After Emilia had finished her drink, she saw Kit returning to the bar and her heartache returned once again.

 “I’m not been feeling too good,” Emilia lied, “I’m gonna go home.”  Rose gave her a sympathetic smile before offering to go with her.  Emilia waved off the offer, insisting she just needed some air.  She quickly gathered her things and flashed a smile at Rose and told her she'd text her tomorrow.  She gave a small smile to Kit before looking away, her face turning a furious red colour, he gave her a questioning look before going to talk to Rose.  Emilia pushed through the crowd of people at the entrance to the club and was thankful when she saw the exit sign like a beacon of hope, shining just for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The cool air hit her face like a brick wall.  The cold from the wind stung her eyes and caused them to water.  Lights flashed around her as she stopped a taxi; this time, she ignored the shouts of the paparazzi.  Once she was inside the cab she allowed herself to relax and tried to take her mind off Kit and his girlfriend.  The whole ride she thought about her relationship with Kit, they had always been close friends and she hadn’t realised she'd wanted more until he started dating Rose.  She originally thought it was pure envy and she’d tried to date other men, but while she was with them she always wished she was with Kit.  He was extremely happy with Rose though and she wasn’t going to ruin that, it was the first time he’d been this happy in months.  

 

The cab stopped outside her London flat and she silently paid the driver.  She climbed the steps to her flat and entered swiftly and shut the door quickly behind her.  She felt tears prickle her eyes yet she refused to cry.  She would not cry over a man, especially not her best friend.  It was her own fault, she should have told him how she felt before, but now it was too late.  She sighed as she took off her jacket and hung it up.   _This always happens_ she thought _it’s ruining our friendship_.   

 

She leant against the door to her apartment and realised how tired she was.  Wiping the tears from her eyes, she went into her bedroom.  She looked around for some clothes to wear to sleep.  The only thing she could find was one of Kit’s shirts that he had left from last time he’d visited.  It had been a hot day and he’d spilt orange juice on it.  She’d promised him she’d wash it for him.  She beamed at the memory as she put the shirt on.  Despite being washed with her own detergent, it still smelled like him and she smiled at the familiar scent.  Not bothering to remove her make-up, she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her.  Just as she was drifting off to sleep, there was a loud knock on her apartment door.  Emilia huffed before getting up out of her bed and walking to the front door.  She opened the door and was surprised to see her tall, brunette friend.

 

“Kit, what are you doing here?” she asked raising an eyebrow and smiling at him.  Her voice was thick from crying but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I came to see you.” He said smiling sloppily.  He stepped closer to her and leant close to her ear “Can I come in?”

When he stood this close all she could smell was the stench of alcohol.  When he leant back he swayed a bit.  She eyed him quizzically, trying to remember how many drinks she’d seen him buy at the bar.

“You should go home, Kit.  You’re drunk.”  She told him laughing.  The laugh sounded genuine but she was worried he’d see through her jovial facade.

“But I need to talk to you.”  He said pouting slightly.

She rolled her eyes before stepping aside and letting him in.  It was better if he stayed here than wandering the streets drunk at night.  He stumbled into her front room and then slumped on the sofa.  She closed the door behind her before joining him on the couch.  He’d sat in the middle so there was little space between them and she'd squashed herself into the arm of the chair so she wasn't leaning on him.   With this little distance between them she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she could smell his aftershave; it was like a mix of sage and ginger.  It was the same one that was on his t shirt that she was wearing.

 

She cleared her throat, “So what do you want to talk about?”

“Well I’ve just been thinking.”  He replied smiling at her.

“What about?” She replied, her brow furrowing.

“About you” he smiled lazily at her and turned to face her.

“Oh really?”  Emilia asked smirking.  Her heart fluttered in her chest but she calmed herself.  He probably wasn’t going to admit his undying love for her.

“Yeah, well, you’re my best friend and you sort of set me up with Rose, so I thought I’d try and set you up with someone.”  He slurred, his eyes drooping a bit.

“No, you don’t have to,” Emilia replied; her cheeks heating up.  “I’m perfectly fine on my own.”

“No you’re not Em; I see the look on your face when you look at me and Rose.  It’s like you want that.”

 

He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled sympathetically at her.  “Well, maybe not everything we’ve got.  We’re not doing so well.” He took his hand from her shoulder and looked down.

“What’s wrong?” Emilia asked, trying to sound empathetic when she was slightly happy about the news.

“I don’t know, it’s just like she’s never happy anymore.  She left early from the party because she said I was too drunk.  It’s like I’m not allowed to enjoy myself anymore.”  He pinched the bridge of his nose before turning to her.

“Why are you not with someone Em?   You have loads of guys after you and you never go out with anyone.”  He was frowning at her.

Emilia averted her eyes from his gaze. “I’ve just I-” she sighed, “I have very strong feelings for someone, but I can’t be with them and that’s why I don’t want to be with anyone.”  She let out a breath she didn’t realise she’d been holding and looked back at Kit, he was grinning at her.

“Who’s the lucky guy?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why do you care?” she asked, suddenly defensive.

“’Cause, I just do.” He replied, folding his arms over his chest.

It was then that she noticed the large cut on his hand.

“Oh my gosh, Kit what happened to your hand?” She took his large hand in hers and looked at the gash.

“Oh,” he said looking down, “I got into a fight with some git because he said you were a terrible dancer.”  He replied, seemingly more sober now.  His face looked pained but when he noticed she was looking his expression softened.

“You did?” she asked, taken aback.  She kissed his cheek, “thank you.”

 

He moved his hand from hers and moved it to cup her cheek for the second time that evening.  His face moved closer to hers.  They were so close she could feel his breath tickling her cheek; he moved the hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

“You’re so pretty” he stated before capturing her lips with his.

She melted into the kiss and brought her arms up to lace around his neck.  He moved his hands down from her face and held her in his arms.  She felt him nibble at her bottom lip. He started to slide his hand up her thigh.  This snapped her out of her daze.  She broke the kiss and pushed him off her.

“No Kit we can’t do this, what about Rose?” Emilia asked, her face turning a bright shade of crimson.

“Like I said, we weren’t so good.  We’ve decided to see other people.” He looked down.  Emilia turned her head and looked at him.  The news was shocking to her yet all she wanted to do was smile.

“What?  Why didn’t you tell me?” she demanded.

“I didn’t think you’d care.  And I knew how much you liked Rose I didn’t want you to take her side in all of this.” He replied quietly looking down.

“Her side?” Emilia asked frowning.  “Why would I take Rose’s side?  I mean, yes, she’s my friend and I do care for her,” she paused, looking up at him again “But you’re my best friend and you have been for so long.  I’ll always take your side.  Even when you’re wrong.”  She smiled up at him and he gave her a small smile.  He sat back down next to her and rubbed his hand.

“I’ll help with your hand.”  Emilia said softly before going and getting the first aid kit.  She placed his hand on her lap and set to work.  She cleaned the wound as carefully as possible, apologising when the antiseptic lotion hurt and finished by wrapping a bandage around his hand.  “There.” She said smiling up at him.

“Thank you” he replied.

 

* * *

 

 “So, you wanted to see other people?” She inquired as nonchalantly as possible while putting the medical supplies away.

“Yeah, I realised I had feelings for someone else.  I think Rose knew it too.  I feel bad for staying with her for so long when I didn’t feel the same way about her anymore.” It was at this point that he looked away.  “I think I knew for a long time Em, and I think you did too.”

When he looked back at her there was a strange emotion swirling in his eyes.  Green met brown and Emilia managed to name the strange emotion in her friend’s eyes: passion. The gap between them had shrunk to a few centimetres.  She could close the gap within a second if she wished, yet nerves compelled her to stay where she was.  Kit closed the gap between them by tilting his head down slightly.  This time Emilia did not stop the kiss, she accepted it and melted into Kit once again.  She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her onto his lap and groaned as her hands made their way to his hair.  The kiss was sloppy due to Emilia’s excitement and Kit’s drunkenness but neither of them cared too much.  They were finally together and they could not be happier.

His teeth grazed her bottom lip and she smiled in response.  His hands wandered up and down her back, everywhere he touched seemed to buzz with electricity and she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.  With a newfound bravery, she flicked his lips with her tongue.  Kit responded by opening his mouth to her.  The tongues danced around each other and she moaned at the feeling.  She could taste the alcohol he’d been drinking that night but she decided to overlook it and just be happy in the moment.

His hands reached the bottom of her shirt – his shirt really – and he tugged it slightly.  She nodded her consent and he lifted it slightly.  They broke apart so he could lift the t-shirt above her shoulders.  She was thankful that she chose to wear a nice bra today.   His hands tickled her as he wrapped them around her waist again.  His mouth left her lips and Kit made a trail of open-mouthed kisses down her jaw and to her neck.  She moaned loudly and ran her fingers through his dark curls, she felt him smile against her neck and she blushed.  Kit’s tongue darted out and licked the sensitive part of her neck, right where her pulse was, she hummed in delight and her hips bucked involuntarily.  Kit groaned and pulled her tighter against him.  She ran her hands over his torso and slipped them under his shirt.  She could feel his broad shoulders and soft skin, she smiled into the kiss.  They broke apart once again as Kit removed his shirt.  Her hands were roaming his chest again as soon as the shirt was gone.  He chuckled at her eagerness but pouted when she stopped.

“Should we take this to the bedroom?” he asked in a husky voice with hooded eyes.  Her stomach flipped pleasantly and she nodded before taking his hand and leading him to her room.  The door closed behind them and they were all over each other once again.  They soon made it to the large double bed and excitement and anxiety bubbled in her chest once again.  Kit gently lay her down and hovered above her, resting his weight on his forearms.

“Are you sure you want this?” he whispered, searching her face for any sign of hesitation.

“There is nothing I want more” she replied.  Her voice was hoarse and she blushed at how she sounded.  Kit didn’t seem to mind and kissed her soundly again.

 

* * *

Beams of light broke through her curtains and she groaned at being woken up.  She rolled over to face away from the offending brightness and hit something squishy.  She opened her eyes to see Kit sleeping soundly next to her.  She smiled before snuggling closer to him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction. This is the first piece of work I've ever posted to AO3, but hopefully I'll be posting more (as soon as I write it).
> 
> Thank you again.
> 
> Feel free to review, I'll try and reply.
> 
> Thanks,  
> Isla xx


End file.
